Mysterious Response
MYSTERIOUS RESPONSE---CHAPTER 22 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---incorporated into Episode 8, " Mysterious Sensation " ) Summary Urabe is stunned to find out that erotic experiences can potentially alter one's emotional perceptions. She walks away from Oka without a word, only to hide behind a tree and confirm that she has had her senses altered. That afternoon, before their usual drool routine, Tsubaki apologizes to Urabe for his earlier conduct, and asks for punishment by means of a slap to the face. She forcefully complies, but asks in return for Tusbaki to, once again, touch her left earlobe, confirming again that her senses have changed. Urabe then tastes Tsubaki's drool, by means of a feeling transfer, to also accept punishment for her part in the affair, when she offered her consent to be touched without knowing just what would happen. That out of the way, they do their regular daily drool routine, but with a very hot sensation today, from the fact that they both have experienced the mild but erotic response to the beginnings of foreplay, for the first time. Plot The lunchtime of Urabe and Oka takes on a somber note today, as Oka seems to speak from personal experience. She tells Urabe that when two are in love, their senses and disposition can change. That is what has happened to herself and Ueno, little by little. When confronted by this timely observation, Urabe merely walks away, with Oka still hot and bothered from Urabe's drool, with Oka surmizing that something must have recently happened between Urabe and Tsubaki. Urabe walks around outside before positioning herself behind a large tree. There, she confirms that her senses have, indeed, been altered. That afternoon in class, Tsubaki is not paying attention to the teacher, but is absorbed in his own world. He replays in his mind the events of yesterday, of forcing Urabe to the floor to lick her ear, and attempt a kiss and maybe more. As once again waves of sorrow and regret flood over him, he becomes sour and ashamed, with the only relief being that he silently prays for forgiveness from Urabe. Later, after school, Tsubaki is waiting for Urabe and the walk home together, and sincerely apologizes to her as soon as he sees her. Urabe brushes it off as inconsequential, and begins the walk home. When they reach the place of their daily drool routine, Tsubaki refuses her drool, asking instead for punishment for his actions that caused her to cry. Urabe matter-of-fact states that her slap is really going to hurt. " Fire Away ", says Tsubaki ! Urabe complies with a rigorous hit, leaving a mark on his face. Then, without missing a beat, Urabe commands Tsubaki to stroke her ear, just like he did with his tongue. " Harder ", shouts Urabe ! Tears well up in her eyes again, as she moans with erotic passion, proving yet again that her senses have been changed. But now Urabe wants to feel pain, not pleasure, so she does a quick drool taste from Tsubaki that transmits his painful face slap to herself. Pain is good now, she tells herself, because she gave capricious permission for him to touch her breasts, without recourse. An objection is raised by Tsubaki, protesting that she should not have a mark on her face because of his actions. Urabe says nothing, but bows deeply. The drool routine then progresses, with Urabe then quickly turning to run away. Left to himself, Tsubaki ponders the hot sensation on his face, and the hot drool in his mouth. Urabe's revelation keeps echoing in his mind, " You have changed my senses !!! " ! His only meager relief comes when he affirms to himself that 'a lot more things are going to change' between the two of us ! Category:Chapters